Rien à te mettre
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NewS. Pwp. Yamapi n’arrive pas à trouver les vêtements qu’il pourrait mettre pour sa sortie avec Ryo.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS

Titre : Plus rien à te mettre

Résumé : Yamapi n'arrive pas à trouver les vêtements qu'il pourrait mettre.

Note : Pour celle qui connaisse, c'est une chanson de Renaud qui m'as donné l'idée de cette fic mais c'est pas très important.

Plus rien à te mettre

Il était à présent presque 11h du matin, et Yamapi continuer à se balader en boxer dans tout l'appartement passant d'une chambre à l'autre les bras chargés de vêtements.

Après une nouvelle tournée, il s'arrêta près de son lit avant d'y étaler tout ce que ses bras avaient pu transporter.

_ Ca, ca ne va pas.

Balançant la chemise qu'il venait de détailler pendant quelques minutes, il en récupéra une autre avant de lui faire subir le même examen.

_ Ca, c'est démodé.

Envoyant la nouvelle chemise rejoindre la précédente, il recommença son manège encore une fois.

_ Ca ?

Tiens ? Une chemise avait enfin réussi à retenir son attention.

_ Trop transparent.

De nouveau une chemise vola à travers la pièce. Une fois toutes les chemises passées aux rayons X, Yamashita attrapa le tas des recaler pour aller les déposer dans le salon avant de retourner vers sa garde-robe et de recommencer encore une nouvelle fois son manège.

Ca faisait combien de fois depuis qu'ils étaient levés ? Autant de fois que Pi avait pu faire d'aller retour depuis que son réveil avait sonné à 9h ce matin.

Poussant un nouveau soupire, Ryo regarda son amant revenir vers le lit pour recommencer à étaler ses diverses chemises et T-shirt dessus.

Attrapant le premier bout de tissus qui lui passa sous la main, Tomohisa l'analysa avant de le balancer dans un coin sans plus de considération.

_ Trop moche.

Commençant à perdre patience, Nishikido décida que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

_ Tu l'as acheté y a trois jours celui-là !

_ J'aurais pas dû ! Celui-là il est encore pire.

_ Celui-là il est à moi !

Ne relevant même pas les yeux vers Ryo, Yamashita balança le T-shirt avec les autres énervant un peu plus son amant.

_ T'as l'intention de passé toute notre journée de congé à balancer nos fringues dans un coin de la pièce ou on va enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait prévu.

_ Mais j'ai plus rien à me mettre.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut deux chambres pour ranger toutes nos fringues.

Poussant un grognement, Yamapi n'arrêta pas pour autant l'inspection du fond de ses placards oubliant son amant perdu au milieu des tonnes de chemises qu'il examinait.

_ Laisse moi encore 10 minutes et je serais prêt.

_ Si tu ne voulais pas sortir fallait me le dire.

_ Ca, c'est horrible. Je me demande comment on peut acheter des trucs pareils.

Attrapant le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main, Ryo le balança de toute ses force dans la tête de Tomo.

_ Tu m'écoutes au moins.

_ Pourquoi t'es de si mauvaise humeur.

_ Parce que je m'en fout de comment tu es habillé, je veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble.

_ Mais demain on est encore en congé.

Poussant un cri de frustration, Nishikido attrapa un nouveau bout de tissus avant de lui faire prendre la même direction que le précédent.

_ Mais tu m'écoute jamais c'est pas possible !

_ Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?

_ Ca fait 20fois que je te dis que je n'ai qu'un jour de congé moi !

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard de Pi se posa enfin sur le visage de son amant toujours enroulé dans les couvertures.

_ Mais on a rien de prévu demain. J'ai même vérifié auprès du manager hier soir.

_ Piiiiiii !

Sortant enfin des couvertures pour se mettre debout sur le lit, Ryo commença à hésiter entre partir sans un mot ou frapper son amant. Il finit par décider de balancer tout ses précieux T-shirt dans tout les sens.

Ne voyant pas comment réagir devant son aîné qui commençait à péter un plomb, Yamapi s'assit sur le bord du lit afin d'attendre la fin de la petite colère de son amoureux. Une fois Ryo assit en tailleur au milieu du lit, Yamashita lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

_ C'est bon, c'est fini.

_ Tu m'énerves !

_ J'avais cru comprendre.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit encore, créant des doutes dans l'esprit de Nishikido. Et si Pi se servait encore de son talent d'acteur pour lui faire faire exactement ceux qu'il voulait ? Malgré ses doutes, la colère pris quand même le dessus.

_ Est-ce que tu as écouter au moins une fois ce que je te disais ?

_ Sûrement.

_ Comment ça sûrement ?

_ J'ai dû écouter une fois quand tu m'as dis que tu avais une émission avec les Kanjani demain.

Laissant un rire lui échapper devant l'air ahuri de son amant, Tomohisa commença à s'avancer vers Ryo.

La panique pris petit à petit place dans l'esprit plus qu'embrouillé de Nishikido. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il en était sûr. Pourtant il ne savait toujours pas ce que Yamashita cherchait et s'en était plus qu'effrayant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Arrivant enfin à hauteur de son amant, Yamapi posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis pour une simple caresse avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

_ Je me fais pardonner de ne jamais t'écouter.

Posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles si attirante de Nishikido, Pi demanda l'accès à la bouche de son amant d'une caresse de la langue. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement faisant oublier à Ryo les quelles heures d'ennuie qu'il venait de vivre. Yamashita embrassait toujours aussi bien tout comme il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour pouvoir l'amener à faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Et d'après la main qui se glissait doucement sous son boxer, Tomohisa avait envie de quelque chose de bien particulier. Rompant le baiser, Nishikido regarda son amant tout en haletant avant de prendre la parole.

_ Ca n'aurait pas était plus simple de me le demander ?

Un immense sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Yamapi alors que ça main commençait un lent va et viens sur la virilité de Ryo le faisant gémir.

_ Ca aurait était moins drôle.

Sous le nouveau gémissement de plaisir de son amant, Yamashita ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Ryo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement à cause de la main experte de son amant qui s'amusait à glisser affreusement lentement sur son membre dressé. De son autre main Yamapi fit basculer Nishikido sur le lit.

_ Ca aurait… quand même… était plus simple… de demander.

Le boxer de Ryo s'envola rapidement rejoindre le reste des vêtements des deux jeunes hommes sur le sol avant que Tomohisa ne se débarrasse du sien.

_ J'avais envie de m'amuser pour notre journée de congé.

Les mains de Nishikido attrapèrent celles vagabondes de Pi avant de l'attirer jusqu'à lui le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, le plus vieux continua la conversation.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Toujours à utiliser tes talents d'acteurs pour te foutre de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas le seul talent que j'ai, tu sais ?

Un mouvement plus que subjectif effectué contre le bassin de Ryo lui arracha un grognement de plaisir. Il n'allait quand même répondre à toutes les attentes de son amant sans protester ou juste l'emmerder un peu.

_ C'est vrai. Tu es aussi très doué en chant.

_ Que ça ?

Un nouveau mouvement de bassin de la part de Yamashita fit frémir Nishikido de plaisir. Oh que non, il n'était pas doué qu'en chant et il lui prouvait plus que souvent.

_ Tu es pas mauvais en danse non plus.

_ Tu essayes de te venger ?

Encore un mouvement de bassin avant que Yamapi n'amène les doigts de Ryo à sa bouche pour commencer à les lécher. Un soupire de la part de Nishikido alors qu'il regardait Yamashita jouer avec ses doigts avant que sa main libre n'aille rejoindre le postérieur du plus jeune. Sursautant Tomohisa mordit doucement les doigts de Ryo avant de les retirer de sa bouche.

_ Tu n'es pas mauvais en danse non plus il paraît.

_ Tu veux peut-être que je te montre.

_ J'aimerais bien mais faudrait pas que tu te fatigues trop avant ton émission avec les Kanjani.

Les doigts humidifiés de Ryo glissèrent le long du dos de Yamapi laissant sa seconde main rejoindre la première sur les fesses appétissante de son amant.

_ Je ne suis jamais fatigué.

_ Prouve-le moi.

L'un des doigts de Nishikido se glissa jusqu'à l'intimité de Tomohisa avant de si glisser le plus doucement possible.

_ Depuis le temps qu'on le fait, tu peux y aller plus fort.

Un second doigt s'incrusta à l'intérieur de Yamashita le faisant frémir de douleur mais aussi d'impatience. Il avait dû attendre presque 2h avant que son amant ne s'énerve, il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Faisant un nouveau mouvement de bassin contre son amant, Tomohisa fit part de son envie à Ryo.

_ Du calme, on y arrive.

Posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour un baiser passionné, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Yamapi. Libérant les lèvres de Pi, Nishikido fit glisser sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.

_ J'ai faim.

Le rire de Yamashita s'éleva dans la pièce faisant sourire son amant affamé.

_ Et bien mange-moi.

Les mains de Ryo attrapèrent les cuisses de Yamapi les rapprochant un peu plus de ses flans. Se positionnant un peu mieux sur le corps de son aîné, Tomohisa fit en sorte que le sexe de son amant se place face à son entrée. Sentant le membre du plus vieux pénétrer en lui, Yamashita ne pu s'empêcher de lancer sa tête en arrière tout en ce mordant les lèvres. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa difficilement de ses lèvres alors que Ryo se retrouvait entièrement en lui.

Un nouveau soupire de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de bassin rapide contre le corps de Ryo. L'une des mains de Nishikido glissa le long du torse musclé de Yamashita qui continuait de se déhancher au dessus de lui.

_ Tu es l'image même de la luxure.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tomohisa alors que Ryo commençait à perdre pied à la réalité. La cadence accéléra encore faisant tourner un peu plus la tête au plus vieux mais assez rapidement Yamapi sentit le plaisir s'insinuer en lui jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses repères. Seul le corps de Ryo existait et il comptait bien continuer à en profiter malgré son incapacité à garder un rythme stable. Sa respiration était tout aussi désordonnée que ses mouvements signifiant qu'il allait bientôt atteindre la jouissance. Les mains de Ryo agrippèrent les hanches du plus jeune afin de l'aider à continuer ses mouvements.

Les deux amants réussirent à atteindre la jouissance ensemble avant que Yamapi ne s'étale sur le corps de Ryo totalement haletant.

_ Et donc ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait… Du reste de la journée ?

Le rire de Yamashita lui répondit alors qu'il s'étalait à côté de Ryo.

_ On peut vérifier ton endurance ?

Se fut au tour de Ryo de rigoler avant qu'il ne s'installe entre les cuisses ouvertes de Yamapi.

…

Le lendemain, Ryo arriva haletant et en retard à son rendez-vous avec les Kanjani.

_ Ben alors Ryo ? Qu'est ce qu'y t'ai arrivé ?

Lançant un regard au vieux T-shirt vert pomme et au jean trop large que Ryo portait Yokoyama ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_ Et c'est quoi ces fringues ?

_ Je … J'avais plus rien à me mettre.

Fin

Désolé pour cette nouvelle fin débile et désolé aussi pour le lemon quelque peu pourrie que vous venez de lire. Pour tout dire, j'en suis pas très fière. J'en ai fais des mieux et plus intéressant. En ce moment j'ai un peu une panne d'inspiration alors j'ai fais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite. On va dire que c'est pour faire patienter un peu mes fans parce que je n'avance pas du tout sur mes fics à chapitre. Désolé.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
